Light and Darkness: A Tale of Heroes
by AlliyahTheAuthor
Summary: Hidden deep in the world of Minecraftia, inside the furthest reaches of the Nether is where Herobrine is kept. He is said to be the very incarnation of evil, the leader of Monsters, king of the Griefers. But is this true? All reality is questioned when Herobrine appears to Alex. She must help lead a revolt against King Notch. But does she have the courage? Can she betray her king?
1. A Face in the Pond

_Alex's P.O.V_

 _It all started when I saw the face in the pond…_

It was simply regular day in the life of me, Alex. Except for the fact that I didn't have my base, didn't have my diamonds, my iron, or my - but that's besides the fact. I had just woken up in the forest - the _Roofed Forest biome_ , to be specific. The night before I had spent the darkness inside a red and white mushroom.

A lot of the time I didn't even bother to sleep, but trying to go outside without any armor or anything probably wasn't the greatest idea.

I scowled. How I wished I was back in my mine, or anywhere but here. But there was nothing I could do about that. Everything I owned was gone and it was all _his_ fault. I shook my head - I'd promised myself I wouldn't think about _him_. Nope. It was time to start the day.

I picked up my bed and crafting table; I always had to be ready to set up a quick base. The one thing I despised most was staying in one place for too long. That would make me become too used to my surroundings, too sure of myself, and then the one moment I'd let my guard down...No. It was better to keep moving.

"Wake up, sleepy-head…" I smiled, petting my pet wolf, Emmy. She'd been with me since the beginning. When I...when I had to "start over", she must've used teleportation she'd acquired after eating my prized Enderpearl. Sure, it was annoying when she did it, but if she hadn't she wouldn't be with me now.

She barked and I wondered what I'd do without her. "That would be one more thing that was _his_ fault," I mentally scolded myself again. Before I did it again, I figured I should better preoccupy myself.

 _Hey, why don't I go collect some materials?_ I thought to myself after glancing inside my backpack and noticing I was running low on wood, which was essential for crafting. Of course I was running out - I was starting fresh after all. So, that's exactly what I decided to do.

After looking at a tree to cut down, I grinned. It was Dark-Oak, which was a hassle to cut down, but chopping down just one or two would keep me supplied for a _long_ while. It would be some time before I found myself short on wood again (hopefully).

I was in the middle of hacking down my second Dark-Oak tree when the sound of Emmy barking made me jump. She honestly did that a lot, even if she wasn't barking at anything, but paying attention to her was partly what had kept me alive before. She always knew if something was after me.

"What is it, girl?" I asked, setting down my axe and bending down to face her shining, silver gray fur. "Is there a monster?"

Unfortunately, she didn't give me a single response - not even another bark. Instead, she ran off deeper into the forest, leaving me behind. I didn't like that one bit. Going deeper into that forest was practically suicide...It was so shady from the canopy of Dark-Oak leaves that the monsters wouldn't burn in the daylight! But I didn't want to leave my dog alone, either - no, this was one of the most dangerous biomes, and I didn't want either of us to be separated at all if we didn't have to be.

After a quick breath I grabbed my Stone Axe back and sprinted after her.

Emmy kept stopping every now and then, her ears twitching as if she was hearing something, thankfully, giving me a brief chance to catch up with her as she sped through the trees.

"What is she after?!" I panted, before fearing she was going back to her sheepy-life-taking ways.

Finally, when we had reached a small clearing, I heard it too.

Coming from a small, crystal clear blue pond, someone- _something_ was...was calling my name. " _Alexandra... Alexndra..._ " It sounded like a hundred voices trying to say something all at once.

I winced, chills creeping up my spine with every syllable the voice muttered; it had been a _very_ long time since anyone had called me that. I never told anyone my full name, and I'd been rather solitary the past few years.

Nerves jumping, I tightened my grip on my Stone Axe, and slowly walked closer to the pond. I had to see what was in there, whether it killed me or not.

The whispering stopped. I held my axe so tight my knuckles turned pale white.

Emmy bared her teeth and growled, standing in front of me in a battle stance, ready to lunge at a seconds notice... At least I knew I wasn't insane if she was hearing it too.

I looked up at the sky and almost threw my only weapon in frustration and fear. The sun was going down! Hadn't it only just risen? Something strange was happening.

I took a deep breath. If something was going to attack me, it'd be best to face it while I could. Besides, if I turned back now, I'd have things coming for me from behind the trees - at least here I could see them...And I couldn't just abandon that pond! I had to stay.

Slowly and on my toes, I edged closer to the pond. But then of course my ears had to be filled with the sound of moaning and groaning. Why zombies, why?

"Agh!" I yelped as a hoard of zombies emerged from the surrounding trees. I wasn't really surprised, just angry at myself for coming here. I should have climbed one of the trees with Emmy, and stayed there till morning. But my curiosity had gotten the better of me.

Instinctively, I slammed my weapon down as hard as I could on the face of a one of them. At least my reflexes hadn't...er... _restarted_ with me. Emmy lept into the air before she began to run around, biting and distracting the Zombies while I tried my hardest to completely destroy them.

I wiped beads of sweat off my face. The zombies were gone. "Phew!" I was so ready to get out of that place - and I had to do it quickly. More creatures of the night were bound to come quickly, and I didn't want to be so exposed again when they did. I didn't even want to look in the pond anymore.

"Let's get out of here, Emmy. We're safe right-" Before I could finish, I was cut off by Emmy's terrified sounding yelp.

To say the least, I had kinda...sorta...okay, _definitely_ spoken too soon.

Entire herds, packs - or whatever the multiple is - of creepers, zombies, skeletons, spiders, and every kind of horrible beasty started pouring out from the forest. Some were even breaking through from the ground, others appearing out of nowhere from Spawning. For a split second, out of the corner of my eye I saw staring purple eyes. But then they were gone and instead replaced with the red of a spider's. A trick of the light?

But then that spider jumped on me. Pinned to the ground, I grabbed my axe and smashed it. Emmy growled and pounced, and that was at least one monster down. Ten more? I scanned around me and was quickly discouraged. Ten multiplied by ten, more like it.

I wasn't stupid. I knew this was the end; one person with a half broken stone axe and a wolf versus that many monsters? I wouldn't last four seconds. Then I'd have to up another - uh - _privilege_ , and this time I wouldn't have anyone to blame it on.

But then something... _unexpected_...happened.

" _STOP!_ " yelled a booming voice, and the ground shivered in fear. I have to admit, so did I. I'd never heard anything like it - it sounded so anciently powerful, it made the hairs on the back of my neck tingle. It almost sounded like it came from the very sky itself.

The monsters indeed _did_ stop. They stopped **dead** in their tracks. Then, all of a sudden, they dropped to their knees. Except the kinda just fell on their faces.

My mouth opened a little when I realized they were bowing.

" _LEAVE THIS PLACE! BEGONE!_ "

And they did. They got out of the forest as fast as they could. All of them! _Every. Single. One._ I never thought I'd see a zombie run.

I simply stood there for a minute, completely and utterly stunned. The mobs had never shown anything other than hatred for Minecrafters. They were obeying this person's orders?

...Was this even a 'person'?

I should have been a lot more scared. I should have been _horrified_ , actually. The thought of whatever this was being my nightmares' nightmare should have made my very insides crawl. Instead, however, I was filled with wonder.

Slowly and still in awe, I leaned over the water, my poor wolf growling, terrified. In the center of the small pond was a face. His hair was glowing silver, his skin was pale, and he had a sort of wise and saddened expression on his face that made him look older than he should've. But one feature stood out among the rest.

His eyes. They were paper-blank white, no emotion whatsoever. For the first time since the monsters had left, I truly felt fear. He looked dangerous with those eyes - like he wouldn't hesitate to do anything because he didn't care.

I was almost afraid to look at him, as if he could somehow manage to steal my soul if I looked into his empty eyes for too long. "Who are you?" I asked, as quiet as I'd been in a long time.

 _"I am Herobrine,"_ replied the face inside the water, this time so softly I didn't believe they were the same person. _"And I believe you are Alexandra."_


	2. The Tale of Two Brothers

**Hello again, my friends! Before I begin this chapter, I'm sad to say I have some bad news. My sister and I are no longer co-writing this story; Things didn't work out. We both wanted different things to happen in the story, and she tried to claim more rights to the story when technically, the only thing she came up with was the Creeper girl...My story and hers are no longer connected. She can use Alex and all of the characters I'm using as long as she continues to let me use hers.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and my sister AmethystEmerald106 would both appreciate it if you continued to read both versions :)  
Pie for all reviewers! **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

* * *

 _Alex's P.O.V_

* * *

"Alex." I corrected automatically. I hated it when people called me my full name. I suppose you could say it was a pet-peeve of mine...

I gulped. What was I thinking, saying even a word to this _Herobrine_?! He was evil, the king of Griefers, the definition of evil! His eyes felt like they peered right into my soul.  
What would he do to me?

Instead of blasting me with a lightning bolt or poisoning me, he only shook his head sadly. " _You think I'm evil, don't you? Curse Notch and his lies..._ "

I stood their, looking down into the pond. I blinked. What did he mean? Notch would never lie to us!

"That must be a common mistake now, after what he did to me..."

"Wh- _what_ did Notch do to you?" I asked shakily.

" _I am not what Notch says I am, Alex._ " he said defiantly. " _I am not a monster._ "

"What happened?!" I demanded. Curses. I had to stop doing that, someday it was bound to get me killed...

He looked at me with sympathy. " _Close your eyes, Alex. Let me show you the truth._ "

* * *

Everything turned white. I blinked, and then things started to appear.

And then I saw them. Two dark haired men sat on thrones. One was dressed in silver and blue. He looked calm and serious. He sat on the Iron throne, with an Iron crown upon his head.

Another looked identical, almost. Except he had an expression on his face that expressed greed, maybe even insanity. He looked so... _hungry._ This man wore a red and gold robe, and had a golden crown. This one sat on the gold throne.

Just then, I remembered an ancient tale I hadn't heard since i was a young girl. Long ago, when the Overworld only first formed inside the universe of Minecraftia, two twin brothers took their places as kings. They balanced each other out, and kept things in order. These kings were Notch and Herobrine.

In the story, Herobrine had turned evil, and Notch had to lock him inside the Nether, his own prison. Notch saved the world, and ruled it alone. The end.

But the scene I was just about to watch showed a completely different story.

At first, I saw that things seemed to be going fine in the palace. I nodded; that matched up with the story I had heard before.

But then something happened.

The one sitting on the golden throne (Notch) stood up, appearing to be angry. "I'm terribly and horribly sick of ruling with _you_! All you ever want to do is work, work, and work some more! Don't you ever just want to sit and relax, Herobrine?! Don't you ever want to sit in your pile of riches...Oh, sweet, beautiful riches..."

Herobrine buried his face in his hands. "Of course I want to relax, sometimes, Notch! But ruling Minecraftia takes a lot of hard work. It needs more than one person to keep everything in order."

I looked back towards Notch, and stared uneasily at the sparkle in his eye. Someone was off. "Oh really, brother? I suppose we shall see, we certainly will..." he mumbled, to quiet for his brother to hear.

I leaned in, anxious to see what Notch meant by that.

* * *

It turned blank white again, and then another place reappeared. Notch and Herobrine seemed to be standing at the gates to a village. The walls were to high to see anything inside, but I could've sworn I saw some smoke...

"Why do you want me to go in there?" Herobrine asked his brother, sounding suspicious.

Notch had the same devious look splattered across his face. "Oh, it's a surprise! You wouldn't want to spoil it, would you, dear brother?" his tone sounded sickeningly sugarcoated.

Herobrine scanned his brothers face. I could tell he knew something was up. He sighed, and seemed to realize the only way to make his brother stop bothering him, though, was to do as Notch wished him to do. The gate started opening, and Herobrine stepped through.

Both he and I gasped.

Suddenly, the reason why I had seen smoke earlier made sense... The village was completely on fire! Houses were destroyed, stands were emptied of their diamonds, emeralds, and other goodies.

"Notch!" Herobrine bellowed, as he ran through the village, trying to dump as much water as he could. It only made a bigger mess. "What did you do?!"

" _I_ didn't do anything!" Notch cackled crazily. "Oh my, guards! Look what Herobrine did! He's a... _Griefer!"_

Golden Golems rushed over to Notch's side. They saluted him, and ran as fast as they could to grab Herobrine.

"Wait!" Herobrine cried. "No! I didn't do this!" The Golems payed him no mind. They grabbed him, and threw him into a completely sealed Iron wagon.

"Off to the dungeons!" Notch exclaimed happily. "Now, all the Gold is mine! I am the _only_ **KING OF MINECRAFTIA!** "

* * *

Now, we were inside the Nether. I heard Ghasts wailing in the distance, Lava flowing down mountains of Netherrack. Notch locked an unconscious Herobrine into an Obsidian Fortress.

I watched helplessly as the doors locked, and Notch hid the key inside a chest I had never seen before.

* * *

We were back in the real world now. I sat down next to the pond.

" _Notch took my dignity, my freedom, and my sight._ " he said, while touching his white eyes. " _He took my life. I am now just a fragment of my soul, appearing before you. Free me, Alex. I beg of you._ "

"How?" I asked. "How do I free you?"

" _You can not free me by yourself, that is for sure. You will need the Mobs of Light, to open the chest. Time is of the essence._ "

"What's going to happened?"

" _Notch knows what is going on. He is killing all of the mobs to ensure there will be no Mobs of Light ever again. And then he will cast a spell to give him '_ **Creative Mode** ', _but it has only been tried once before. And it almost destroyed Minecraftia. You must stop him before it's too late._ "

I looked down. I hated responsibility.

" _You have until the sun sets one week from now. Good luck, Alex."_


End file.
